


(My Love Goes) Deeper Than I Thought

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jen and Lysa share a rough kiss.
Relationships: Jen Scott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	(My Love Goes) Deeper Than I Thought

The kiss when if comes is rough, almost vicious. Jen kisses Lysa hard and deep, pulling her close smiling a little at the noise that escapes Lysa, the kiss getting still deeper and more powerfully rough. They break only when they need air, Jen still glaring at Lysa.

“Don’t you dare get yourself killed…”

Jen speaks roughly, her eyes bright with pain enough that Lysa’s breath catches and she moves closer, brushing Jen’s cheek dry gently. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to panic you…”

She speaks somewhat gently, ignoring that people may be staring. 

“I just… can’t stand when people try to get handsy when they have no right…”

“He could have killed you.”

“I’m not that easy to kill Jen, you know that…”


End file.
